Breaking Limits
by Kiddo Shinobi
Summary: Shinta is a legend among alchemists, but when he is reunited with a face he'd never thought to see again, he must choose to follow this ambition or to protect a bastard Colonel & is there more to this young man that meets the eye? Very amusing to read.
1. The Gentleman in the ball cap

Full Metal Alchemist: Breaking Limits. By. KiddoShinobi

Chapter one: The Freelancing Alchemist

**I do not own FMA or any of its characters. The only ones that are mine are:**

-Shinta Kentaka

-Cloud the fluffy dragon (His back in action!)

-Tomoyo Taylor

And all those other characters that don't appear in the actual Anime or Manga.

**Pairings: Not saying! **

**Summary: Shinta is a skillful alchemist that wants to protect those close to her, even if the people are a bastard colonel that keeps pushing her away, a one digit IQ alchemist, a shrimp and a suit of armor. **

**Hey guys! This is Kiddo with another great fanfic, but I think this one will be a little less serious and a lot more humorous then The Demon Within. Anyway, I will continue working on the Demon Within and get it done. Well Enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Grandma…" The thirteen year old girl whispered as her handheld on as tightly as it could to the seventeen year old black haired man next to her. "She's really gone…"

"She's in a better place now, Shinta" The girl with ash brown hair whispered in comforting tone as she took her dear friend's other hand. "With your mother, your father and your grandpa."

Shinta looked down at the grave as her eyes became clouded with sorrow but not a tear came out. "But…I'm all alone is this world…" she mumbled, causing the young man to hug her.

"You're not alone in this world, Shinta." He smiled as her other friend with brown eyes gave her a warm smile too.

"Roy's right, Shinta" She smiled as her friend looked at both of them. "We'll always be with there for you, even if you don't think it. You still have us."

"Tomoyo…Roy…" Shinta mumbled in surprise, hugging both of them. "Thank you…"

"I'll always be there for you." Roy promised as he held Shinta close to him.

"You promise?" She asked as he placed her baseball cap on her head.

"I promise" He smiled as a fluffy white creature with big, floppy, black ears plopped onto her head.

"Chu!" The little creature cheered as he began to flap his tiny wings.

_You said we'd be together forever…but instead…you walked out that door…you promised you would come back alive…you said you would never leave…_

_**Eight years later**_

It had been a long train ride from the Ishbalan Dessert, but the car ride to East City was murder.

"Are we there yet?" The young man whined in annoyance as they took another turn.

"Almost, sir" The driver replied as he looked in his rear view mirrior at the skilled alchemist.

A well built man with short cinnamon brown hair that was neatly tucked under a blue base ball cap, with his blissful green eyes that told a peaceful story while at the same time remained a mystery that pierced through the strands of hair in front of them. His face was soft, well shaped, quiet peaceful and handsome with a unique smile that made men and women alike fall for him. However a man like this never dressed in noble clothing-refusing to be like the proud state alchemists he despised so or his impersonators that dressed like greedy rich pigs. Everyone of them stripped from such honor and tossed in jail. Instead, his clothing style was rather unique, like his smile. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with baggy sleeves and a neck part that covered the very top of his neck. Above this shirt he wore a rather strange and perplexing vest that composed of well…belts. Nothing but belts and their buckles that still managed to form a full body vest, like a sleeveless _Edward Scissor Hands. _And to top it all off was his jacket. A blue jacket that was more like a long trench coat that went down to his ankles. However, when people saw him, they questioned the rather large pattern on the back of his coat, a black serpent eating its tail, just a bit under the neck of his jacket. Not to mention the fact he had belts strapped to both arms and around the full neck part of his jacket. But no matter how many times you looked at this dashing young gentleman who was only in his early twenties, who would suspect he was really, a flat as a door…woman?

"I can't believe I'm being dragged two thousand-five hundred and sixty-eight miles from my shack in Redtail, just to see some lazy as colonel that couldn't come and get me himself. I wasn't even told his name." The traveler complained.

"That's Colonel Mustang for you." The red headed driver chuckled, placing a look of complete shock on his face.

"Colonel Mustang? As in…Roy Mustang?" The young man whispered while still in that shock.

How long had it been since he heard the dreadful news that still burned in his mind? Was it long before he followed this lie of being a man? Or was it all just a cold dream he finally awoke from?

_Roy's alive…_

_**Three years ago**_

"_Brigadier General__ Basque Grand" A soldier saluted as he brought in the two intruders. "We found the intruders."_

"_These aren't intruders, they're just kids!" The general complained as one of them pulled her arm away from the soldier. _

"_I'm Shinta Kentaka, and this is Tomoyo Taylor, and we request to see a state alchemist that goes by the name Roy Mustang." The girl that pulled away from the soldier demanded as she placed her hand on the desk. "And we're not leaving till we see him."_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that young man." He replied, causing Shinta to grind her teeth at him for calling her "young man". _

"_For your information, I'm a girl…and like I said before 'We're not leaving till we see him'" _

"_Well that's too bad since Lieutenant Mustang is dead"_

"_What…?" Shinta whispered in complete shock._

"_But…how?" Tomoyo asked in the same faint tone as her friend. _

"_He was ordered to kill two doctors that where assisting the Ishbalans, I believe their last name was Rockbell" The general explained as he gave them a grim look, causing Shinta to be in an even greater shock. "After realizing what he did, he went insane and took his own life."_

"_No…it can't be true…" Tomoyo whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "Roy…can't be dead…"_

"_You're lying…" _

"_Are you calling me a liar Miss Kentaka?" The general angrily arose, as he got up from his seat to tower over her. "Face it, your friend was a coward that took his life!"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM A COWARD!" Shinta screamed as she nailed a furious punch at the general to the face. "If anyone's a coward, it's you general!" _

"_Shinta!" Tomoyo shouted in tears as she pulled her angered friend away that was now cursing at the general._

_Shinta never realized it that day, and probably never will. But on that day as she was dragged out of General Basque Grand's office along with her friend Tomoyo, was that as soon as she screamed at him, she broke her promise to never cry again.._

"Are you alright Mr. Kentaka? You seem a bit dazed" The driver insisted as he took another turn.

"Yes, I'm fine." Shinta smiled as she tried to collect her thoughts, causing the driver to blush. "Hey driver…could you do me a favor?"

"What would that be sir?"

"Can I drive? Please?"

"Oh no sir, that would be horribly rude if I let such an important guest drive himself."

"Awww please? I've never driven a car before." She grinned. "Roy was going to teach me how to drive but then he got shipped off to the military…"

"W-what did you say sir?" The driver stammered in shock as the young alchemist sat there trying to recall what she just said.

"That I've never driven before?"

"No after that sir"

"Oh, I said that Roy was going to teach me to drive but then he went to the military." She repeated, causing the driver to burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry sir, its just you see. It's funny that a kind, generous, and inelegant legend like yourself knows a guy like him!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see sir, the colonel is a flirt, and he names his important documents after women he's going out with!" The driver laughed as Shinta sat there with her mouth hung open. "He's such a player that down at the office we call him Colonel "Player" Mustang!"

"Flirt…? Player…?" Shinta Mumbled in shock _CRACK!_

"What was that?!" The driver shouted as he almost hit a tree.

"Oh I'm sure it was nothing…" The Shinta quickly replied as she looked away with fake tears streamed down her face. _Just my heart…_

Luckily after such event, the drive that seemed to take an eternity finally came to an end; with the car stopping right outside East City's military HQ. Unfortunately, as soon as the driver stopped, Shinta began to debate with herself whether to step out of the car or to sit there and 'tip' the driver to take her back to the train station. Either way she didn't want to see Colonel 'Player' Mustang.

"IT'S HUGE!" A familiar voice shouted, causing her to look past the driver. To her surprise, there was a person that was about the same age as her gazing in awe at the same massive building she was. "Does Roy really live here?!"

"Umm no sir…this is the Eastern Head Quarters…" His driver grumbled as he carried the man's heavy begs next to him.

Then it hit her, the strange man wearing nothing but black clothes was… "Tomo?!"

Quickly the man twirled around with his hands stretched out, yelling "Shinta?!" hitting the driver that had his bags in the process, toppling him over with the full ten tons on him.

"Tomo!!" Shinta shouted as she pounced out of the car and leaped into a hug with her long lost well…friend.

"Shinta! You're alive! It's a miracle!" The ash brown haired man cried as he tightly hugged his friend.

"I thought you were dead Tomo!" Shinta cried in return causing her friend to twirl her away from the confused and probably creeped out drivers.

"Call me Tom…I'm trying to pretend to be a guy…" Tomo whispered to her friend as she pulled her close then away while shouting again. "I missed you so much Shinta!"

"I missed you too Tom!" Shinta laughed as she walked with her friend to the Head Quarters.

As they began to walk into the HQ, Shinta could feel thousands of eyes looking at them as they approached the colonel's office, which was soon followed by people whispering things like "Oh my god…its them!" and "They're here…is this for real?!".

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid you can't enter the Colonel's office without permission" said a voice from behind, causing Shinta and Tomo to face a man with blond hair.

"We're friends of the Colonel" Shinta simply replied.

"Is that so…?" he replied as his cigarette hung loosely from his mouth. "Looks like I owe the Colonel fifty bucks now…"

"What do you mean?" Tomo asked as she lifted her hat up a bit so she could get a good look at the man.

"When the Colonel told us that he knew you two we all started to laugh so we all placed bets to see if he was telling the truth or not."

"That's a pleasant thought…" Shinta sarcastically commented as she lowered her hat a bit more. "But now that you know who we are, may we enter?"

"I guess so," He simply sighed with a shrug as he knocked on the door and went in, closing the door behind him.

Who knows how long they were out there for, but to Shinta it felt like hours maybe even days since the slower the time the longer she had to wait to get this over with. Finally the young blond haired man came out and told them they could go in.

Shinta looked around the large office in a bit of awe; the shelves were filled with unread books that where completely unorganized while the desk in front of them was filled with papers and an old picture. Then finally, there was the chair that faced towards the window with its back to them. The chair that would decide whether the man sitting in it was the man they knew or not.

"How nice of you two to drop by…"Said a nonchalant voice as the chair turned counter clockwise till it faced the two alchemists to show a man in his mid twenties with black hair. "It's been awhile…"

"It's good to see you again, Roy." Tomo smiled as she removed her black hat to let her short ash brown hair fall a bit. "How long has it been, four, five years?"

"Too long…" Shinta mumbled as she closed her clam eyes. "It really has been…too long Roy…"

"Shinta, you know it's rude to keep your hat on while in an office…you should take it off" Roy said, with more of an order then a suggestion in the same nonchalant voice, causing her to sigh and remove her hat.

Tomoyo gazed in awe as her friends long hair seemed to bounce out from under hat, hair that went down her back like a red carpet goes down the floor of a king's throne room till it stopped midway down the back.

"That's better" The young colonel smirked as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands while maintaining such smirk on his lips, " I didn't even think you'd grow your hair out."

"What can I say; it's the only thing that keeps me sane." Shinta sighed as she held her usual serious position within the awkward moment.

Who can say how long it was, not even I could tell. No matter what was said or what look was given, within the span of a minute or two that awkward silence just seemed to creep back to the trio of "friends" that hadn't seen each other for so long. Luckily, someone finally spoke up.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone to catch up and…stuff" Tomo finally piped up from the awkwardness, placing her black semi-top hat back on while twirling around to march out the door. With great ease and sweat running down her face however, Tomoyo could feel a tight iron grip of frost and a heartless chill disappear from the air as she rested her back against the side of the door with her hat pulled down.

As the time passed Tomo began to feel tired and sleepy, maybe even willing to take a nap if slight innocent voice didn't come in saying "Excuse me but…do I know you?" Causing her to look up at a young man in what appeared to be well, a suit of armor.

"Sorry sir, but you've got the wrong guy…" She mumbled under her breath as she tried to get comfortable again.

"Oh sorry about that…it's just you look a lot like sensei's friend Tomoyo." The shy suited man said in a disappointed tone, causing Tomo to look up at him in shock.

"Alphonse?! Alphonse Elric?!" Tomo shouted as she looked up in shock at how tall the little scamp was. "Is it really you?!"

"Tomo! It is you!" The Elric boy piped up with joy as he grabbed the just has happy woman into a bear hug.

"You're huge!!!" Tomo complained as she pointed up at him. "That must mean your brother is a giant! How old are you now? How's your mother?"

"Well I'm only eleven, and there is something I have to tell you about brother…" Alphonse sighed as he glanced in another direction. "And…Mother died a few years back…"

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that…"

"It's ok; sensei came to visit us a few days later, but when you weren't there we thought something horrible happened."

"Actually it kind of did…"

But before Tomoyo had time to explain, a short (err…below average size) boy with bright blond hair in a neat braid came in with a red robe saying, "Well looks like we have to wait, Al. According to some of the officers, Colonel Mustang is busy in a meeting with some guy that claims to be a legend."

"EDWARD?!" Tomo squealed as she menacingly pointed at him in shock at the fact he was…short. "EDWARD ELRIC?!"

"Umm do I know you?" Ed asked in a bit of confusion as Tomo retracted her finger from him.

"It's me! Tomo!" Tomo shouted as she pulled off her top hat and threw her arms open.

"Tomo?!" Ed repeated as he looked at her in shock. "You're alive!"

"And you're short-what happened to you?!" Tomo shouted as she began to menacingly point at him, causing the Elric boy to grind his teeth at her do to the fact she called him short.

But before he could say anything, a blond haired woman came with a bunch of paperwork saying, "May you excuse me, but I have to get these documents to the Colonel."

"Umm his kind of busy right now," Tomo explained, but the woman just walked past them towards the door. "He's talking to an old friend of his that he hasn't seen in a really long time."

"I'm sure he can call him back then." The blond haired woman said as she began to open the door just to slam it shut do to the fact an object was tossed at the door followed by yelling.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COLD HEARTED BASTARD, ROY MUSTANG!" An angered voice shouted, which made Ed and Al assume that it was their first sensei, Shinta.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! DO YOU THINK IT WAS EASY FOR ME TO PUT UP WITH YOUR STUPIDITY AFTER RISA DIED?!" Another infuriated voice shouted, which made the rest of the people in the office assume it was their Colonel.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT GRAMS THAT WAY!"

"OH, SO IT'S ALRIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE HIS TRASH BUT IT'S NOT OK TO EVEN MENTION YOUR DEAD GRANDMOTHER?!"

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF YOU SOUND LIKE HIM!"

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BOSSY POSSER!"

"AND YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BASTARD!"

"GENDER CONFUSSED FREAK!"

"PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"FLAT BITCH!" Roy shouted without thinking, causing a vast silence to fill the whole Head Quarters; for no one knows better then Roy Mustang, Tomoyo Taylor, and The Elric brothers that the word flat alone was a taboo word for Shinta, that meant curtain doom for who ever called her flat. But all he got from her was a stunned look. "So, I see the "f" word still strikes deep."

"So I guess that's what you think of me too…nothing but a flat bitch that's trying to hide the fact she's a woman by pretending to be a guy…" Shinta mumbled as she placed her hair back under her cap. "Well I guess I'll be on my way then Colonel."

"You don't have to get all worked up about it." Roy sighed in a cool tone that sounded a bit annoyed. "You're starting to sound like an emotional child…"

"You don't have to say a word Colonel Mustang-it's kind of funny now that I think of it. You were the only one who truly understood me…even better then my own grandmother. Now it seems like I'm misunderstood by even you." Shinta interrupted as she gave him a small smile. "May I always bare this scar on my left hand to remind me of our promise."

Soon enough Shinta continued her way out the door, but he couldn't let it end this way, not until he got his point out at least. He might have changed from being the man she once knew but he still knew how to stop her.

"Will you stop being so pathetic and listen to the reason why I asked you here?" Roy blurted out as she got a hold of the door knob, causing her to stop and look at him with a great pain in her eyes. "I want to challenge you to an Alchemy fight, if I win you have to join the military under my command, but if you win. You can go back home to Redtail and I will never bother you again."

Shinta looked at him in disbelieve, the Roy she knew was really dead, and all that was left was this cold empty shell. Yet deep inside she wanted to protect him. "I refuse…"

"Oh?" Roy simply replied in a semi sarcastic disbelief. "And why not?"

"I'll accept it…on the condition that if I win…you give me access to documents on the Philosopher stone. But if you win…Tomo will join the military too." Shinta mumbled as Roy looked at her in shock. Was this for real? If he won, not only would he get one legendary alchemist, but the other one too, and if the Elric brothers passed the exam as well, this could rocket him a promotion.

"Mr. Kentaka, yourself a deal." Roy smirked as he shook her hand.


	2. The Military Dog Vs The Wondering Wolf

Yay! Chapter two out and its ready to go! And as sad as it may be…my Demon Within ficcy is finally over…but a new one is starting called My Eternal Winter, which is my Tsubasa ficcy! Whoo! Oh and I don't own FMA or any of its characters. Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As the colonel stepped out of his office, everyone quickly turned back to what they where doing to avoid getting yelled at by their superior officer; but where soon forced to stop when Colonel Mustang spoke up. "Since all of you doubted my relationship with Mr. Kentaka and Mr. Taylor, Mr. Kentaka has agreed to an Alchemist Fight with me." He announced to the office in a serious tone, causing an unpleasant ruckus to emerge. Why you ask? Because everyone was betting against him. "The fight will be this afternoon, if the Fuhrer agrees to it."

"Do you think the colonel has a chance?" A rather large officer with red hair whispered to a tall officer with grey hair.

The grey haired officer thought for a moment then looked back to the larger officer. "I highly doubt it." He whispered back. "But I bet you fifty bucks that Rising Sun will kick his butt in five minutes."

"I bet you sixty that he has the colonel on the floor begging for mercy when his done with him." The chubby officer whispered back.

"I bet you eighty bucks that after the first minute, Colonel Mustang gets knocked out." A small officer with black hair and glasses pitched in.

"You guys are so un-original." The same blond haired officer with the cigarette from before interrupted as he pulled out a hundred bucks and waved it at them. "I bet you a hundred bucks that he kicks him where it counts by the end of the match."

The three of them looked at him, breaking out laughing at such preposterous bet. "Like that will ever happen."

As the crowd began to diminish from the office towards the fair grounds, Shinta was finally left alone with her pupils and friend.

"Sensei!" Ed and Al shouted at the same time as they ran towards their sensei and gave her a hug. "You're ok!"

"Of course I am! What did you think; that your sensei would give in to the desert heat?" Shinta grinned as she looked the boys over.

"We thought something happened to you after you left a year ago." Al replied in an honest tone. "But now you're a legend in Amestris, and Ishbalan Desert!"

"Thanks Al; and I'm pretty amazed at how tall you've gotten in the last year. I'm sure if your brother drank as much milk as you, he wouldn't be so small." Shinta joked as she began to mess up the blond haired boy's hair while he grumbled at her in silence.

"I may be short sensei, but you're still flat as ever" Ed smirked at her, causing Shinta to turn her hand from messing up his hair to a big smacking machine. "OK I'M SORRY! OW! STOP IT!"

"Same old Shinta-sensei." Al sighed as a large smile began to form in his mind at seeing his Sensei and brother getting along so well like they use to.

**Four Years ago**

"I could probably out do you anyway…why would we need any training…" the blond haired boy pouted as the sixteen year old girl began to unpacked her bags in the guest room.

"You don't have to train with us if you don't want to, Edward." The girl smiled as she pulled out a picture in its frame and placed it on the dresser. "But if you decide to join us later on you can."

Edward simply kept pouting at her as she finished unpacking the last of her clothes. _Child Prodigy-yeah right, she probably can't even draw the circle right…_Ed thought to himself as she messed up his hair a bit, then walked down the stairs.

X

"Alright now Alphonse, I want you to show me what you can do." His teacher instructed. The boy simply nodded, then placed his hands on the circle and created a horse made out of mud.

"How did I do, Shinta-Sensei?" Alphonse asked with a great excitement in his voice, since his sensei was giving his work a reassuring smile.

"It's beautiful, Alphonse. I can tell you're going to become a great alchemist when you grow up." She smiled as she began to pet his head. "You kind of remind me of myself when I was your age.

"I bet you were flat back then too." Ed laughed, forcing Shinta to give the youth a death glare.

"Say that to my face pipsqueak…" Shinta growled in a low tone that sounded like ice; forcing the boy to take off running with Shinta at his heels.

"You can't out run her Ed!" Tomo shouted as Shinta quickly stopped and placed her hands on the ground, creating a mud hound that soon took off after him. "Play dead! Or…Just die, then she won't chase you anymore!"

"Tomo, that doesn't help me!" Ed screamed as the vicious mutt pounced on him and began to lick his face. "AH! STOP IT! GET IT OFF ME!"

Al and Winry (who got there when Shinta created the dog.) began to let out a few silent giggles as the muddy pooch kept dripping mud on Edward while licking him. "Do you still doubt my skills as an alchemist?" Shinta questioned as she kneeled down next to him and began to pet the mud hound. "Or do I need to leave you here till all the mud drips on you?"

"Just get it off me!" Ed demanded as Shinta simply stood up and walked over to Alphonse. "Well I guess your brother wants to play in the mud all day. Come on Alphonse."

"Hai" Alphonse smiled as he followed Shinta to another area, leaving Ed to his wails.

_**A Year later…**_

"Do you really have to leave Shinta-sensei?" Alphonse whimpered as his teacher kneeled down to both their heights. "We'll miss you…"

"I'm afraid I do…" Shinta frowned but soon turned it into a smile as she pat him on the head. "But as soon as I find whoever I'm looking for I'll come back, ok?"

As Shinta stood up and got ready to walk out the door, Ed rushed over to her and hugged her for the first time in that year she stayed there saying. "Shinta…I'm sorry I was being a real jerk…can you forgive me?"

Shinta smiled at this as she pat him on the head and gave him one last word of advice. "Thank you Edward…take good care of your brother and promise me-when times get hard, don't give in to the easy way out ok?"

"Hai" Ed replied as the young alchemist stood up and got ready to leave again. "Try not to let women fall in love with you…"

Tomo flinched as she knew that was a flat joke, but Shinta didn't attack Ed like she use to. She simply smiled and chuckled at him. "I'll try not to, Edward…"

_**Now…**_

_Since that day, I guess they're both even…Sensei doesn't really care if Ed calls her flat and Ed doesn't care if Sensei calls him short…well sort of…_Alphonse thought as Shinta stopped smacking Ed and started grinning at him, causing Ed to grin back at her. _I guess they're even…_

As Shinta made her way to the fair grounds with her pupils and trusty friend Tomoyo, everything seemed unnaturally quiet-the officers that were making so much of a ruckus were now too quiet.

"Before we get started with this fight," A man with black hair and glasses explained as he pulled the cover off a giant board, revealing a woman sitting on a chair. "Isn't my wife beautiful?! She's having a baby soon!"

"What in the world…?" Shinta mumbled in confusion as Roy simply smacked his face at Hughes' obsession with his family.

"Maes get on with it!!" Roy shouted in anger as Hughes simply gave him a puppy dog look since Roy didn't want to hear anymore about his personal life.

"Oh fine…" Hughes pouted as he went on with the fight. "This fight has been declared official by the Fuhrer who came all the way from Central just to see this fight! Hi Fuhrer King Bradley!"

"Is he always like this?" Shinta whispered to Roy who looked like he was getting annoyed with Hughes' random out bursts.

"You don't even know that half of it…" Roy sighed under his breath, forcing a surprised look to Shinta's face.

"Now then! You all know the rules! There are no rules! Just keep the fight within the fair ground and don't target people outside of it!" Hughes explained as the fight began on its way. "And fight!"

"It's hopeless for you Shinta." Roy smirked nonchalantly as he turned to face her. "I know your key weakness."

Shinta playfully smirked at him as she spun her cap on backwards and pulled her gloves on. "If you think you can beat me because I can't see squat in my right eye, then you're seriously wrong Mustang." Shinta responded in her usual tough guy tone that send shivers of pleasure down the female officers spines and sharp icy ones down the spines of male officers. "I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"Let's see if that's true Mr. Kentaka." Roy smirked as he started snapping his fingers at her, sending giant explosions at her, every chance he could. But Shinta was able to escape by the skin of her teeth. "You're pretty slow for a legend!"

"And you're pretty cocky for a colonel!" Shinta barked back as she jumped over an explosion and pulled out a gun; aiming it to the floor and firing it off.

At first Roy's first instinct was to dodge it but stopped when he saw the bullet explode and release a net that dug down into the ground by a specific amount of tiny bullets. What he didn't realize was that they formed a transmutation circle.

"Some legend you are; seems as though your aim is as horrible as ever, Shinta." Roy smirk grew as Shinta simply glanced back at him.

"Geez, not only are you cocky-you're pretty damn vain." Shinta mocked as she dodged another shot, clapping her hands and slamming them onto the rope diagram; creating a smaller gun.

"I may be vain but I'm not the one making a fool out of my title by being an uncreative dunce." Roy shot back as Shinta quickly grabbed the smaller gun and aimed it at him.

"Ho, ho, ho, touché, Colonel Mustang; touché," Shinta grinned, as she shot the tiny water gun at him, forcing him to block it with his hand. "But what fun would it be if I didn't entertain myself?"

"Same old Kentaka; thinking of yourself before others!" Roy shouted as he got ready to finish the fight, but no matter how hard he snapped his fingers nothing happened. "What the hell, what did you do to my gloves?!"

Shinta blew at the tip of her gun and spun it at the trigger, giving him a semi serious look while saying. "You should know better Colonel, you're gloves are wet so the friction in them has decreased. So metaphorically speaking; you're a wet match now."

"Oh but you forgot one thing in that calculation, Shinta. Water is composed of hydrogen and oxygen; and when ever you combine a substance with oxygen it combusts." Roy explained as a quick expression of shock crept to Shinta's face; how could she forget such a simple thing as grade nine science?

Roy soon took advantage of the situation to pull out his other glove and set a huge explosion on Shinta, sending her into the ground with a loud thud.

"Sensei!" Ed and Al shouted at once as the crowed began to wonder if this fight was over or not. Was the colonel really going to win?

Shinta sat up, wincing in pain at such a hard explosion, but soon stood up when she realized one small thing. "YOU CHARRED MY COAT!"

"Well, that has to tell you something, perhaps you're going easy on me." Roy said in his usual sly tone, causing a few of the officers to truly wonder if the legendary alchemist was really going easy on him. "Or maybe, you don't want to hurt me because you've secretly fallen for me."

Jaws dropped to the floor at such a statement (especially the female officers), but it didn't stop there as Shinta gave him a small clever smirk. "Sorry Colonel, but I prefer the calm collected type that says very little, and is usually humble about him self."

Roy tried to look hurt, but no matter how hard he tried he felt like laughing, something he never did anymore since he left for the war so long ago. Could it be, those memories he was so fond of were finally coming back?

Shinta on the other hand didn't waste another second; she was willing to finish this fight once and for all. "Well Colonel Mustang it was fun, but I'm afraid I must end this." She confessed in a smooth mafia tone as she reached into her coat as if looking for a gun.

"I didn't think you were so desperate to get rid of me you'd use a gun." Roy confessed, feeling a sharp sense of alarm at the thought his oldest and dearest friend was actually willing to shoot him.

"Is that what you call the little guy after so long…?" Shinta asked in a fake appalled tone as she semi turned away from him. "And to think he was so happy to see you."

"Huh?"

But before Shinta could give him an answer, a little boy with white messy hair and black pointed animal ears ran onto the fair ground, flapping his tiny black wings while shouting "ONIICHAN!" and glomped Roy's face in the process.

"CLOUD GET OFF! I HAVE DATE TONIGHT! YOU'RE GOING TO MESS UP MY HAIR AND MY FACE!" Roy shouted in an up roaring panic, trying to pull the cute little boy off his face; but no matter how hard he tried, he just wouldn't let go.

After a full five minutes of trying to get Cloud off his face, Roy finally pulled him off- just to get a gun aimed at the back of his head; making the cold sweat run down his neck as a voice softly whispered "Check Mate, Roy. Looks like I win…" into his ear.

The crowed began to let out cheers of joy and morns of defeat clearly showing who won what bet, for it seemed many voted for the legend. But as she turned around to look at the audience, Roy got the jump on her and pinned her to the ground, placing his face inches from hers.

Many would have thought Shinta would have put up a fight, but instead she gazed into his eyes as he gave her a calm smirk, "You know what, screw my date. You want to go out with me tonight?"

"I'd love to." Shinta smiled back as she gave him a swift kick to his weak point, forcing him to the ground in pain.

"Well looks like I won that bet" the blond officer with the cigarette in his mouth mumbled as the co-workers that agreed to the bet stood there with their mouths hung open. "Easiest four-hundred bucks I ever made…"

As the crowed was getting ready to die down, Shinta walked over to Roy and helped him off the ground. "You placed up a good fight Mustang."

"So did you…" Roy managed to grin through a wince as he forced most of his wait onto Shinta as he tried to limp. "I didn't hear your response though."

"I said 'I'd love to'" Shinta laughed a bit, causing Roy to laugh a bit too-leading them to both laugh and grin at each other, almost as if they never had that fight back in the office.


End file.
